


The Show Must Go On

by JustAnotherMarvelGirl



Series: Our Love Is Stronger Than the Universe [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Established Relationship, F/M, No Dialogue, a bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelGirl/pseuds/JustAnotherMarvelGirl
Summary: Vision muses about his and Wanda's lives as trapeze artists while he waits for the show to begin.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Our Love Is Stronger Than the Universe [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880671
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15
Collections: AUgust 2020, Scarlet Vision AU-gust





	The Show Must Go On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AU-gust day 25: Circus AU
> 
> This is the prompt in which I experimented the most with my writing style, so it's different than usual, but I hope you guys like it!

One day they would leave this place.

It was what Vision was convinced of.

They would leave the jealousy and the contempt of others behind.

It wasn’t difficult to understand why he and Wanda were the outcasts, despised by all but a few.

They were both trapeze artists, the stars of each performance. It was the two of them who drew the most awed sighs from the audience, the loudest applause, the most admiration.

The fact that they were the ones who drew the crowds in brought them a slightly higher cut of the earnings. Neither of them cared particularly much about the money. Like everybody else, they needed it to survive, but in the internal functioning of the _Marvelous Circus_ , higher profits meant everyone wanted to be them, and in turn hated them because they couldn’t.

But Vision and Wanda flew high above the ground as they practiced, leaving everyone else behind. From up there, everything else seemed insignificant.

Everything but _her_.

The trust she put in him each day.

Over and over again.

The complete and absolute trust that he would always be there to catch her.

That he wouldn’t make a split-second mistake that would send her crashing to the ground.

Vision always caught her, and he always would. He was certain of it with every fiber of his being.

The alternative was too horrifying to even imagine.

He focused his mind on the routine and the routine only as Wanda gave him the signal.

There was no room for distractions, not even during practice when the safety net was below them.

It was a dangerous profession, they were both well aware of that, but it was also all they’ve ever known.

They often added new elements to their performance, needing to always improve and always keep ahead of the competition in other circuses, but the core of it was always the same.

Him.

Her.

Locked in an erotic dance of trust, danger, adrenaline, breath-stopping figures and flying.

Flying above the awed crowds.

Flying above all the judgement and contempt.

Vision knew Wanda loved the flying the most, as did he.

It was freedom.

It was thrill.

It was perfection.

 _She_ was perfection.

One day they would leave this place.

He would take her hand, pack their few possessions and walk away, never turning back.

For now, the only place he could lead her to was their small trailer, where they ended up after every practice and every performance.

Where all the tension they had allowed to build up between them as they performed in flashy, revealing costumes could finally be resolved.

Where he could kiss her, touch her, make her bite his shoulder to muffle her sounds of pleasure.

And he brought her pleasure, as much as she could take, their dance simply moving from the trapeze to their tiny bed, but he was certain it couldn’t possibly feel as good as what she did to him.

How she made him lose himself in her.

How she made all sense of time and place seem irrelevant.

Vision wished he could truly forget about the time forever, but he couldn’t.

Not yet.

He forced himself to try and untangle from her, her arms and legs wrapped around him like a vise, but ended up carrying her to the shower with him.

These few moments between the practice and the performance were theirs and theirs alone, and he couldn’t imagine wasting a second of it.

So he held her as they showered and helped her put on her costume for the night.

Sneaked a kiss to the exposed skin of her shoulder.

And her lower back.

And the back of her knee, until she clutched her hand in his hair and Vision knew they would miss their performance if he continued to tease.

 _One day we will leave this place_ , he assured himself, taking Wanda’s hand and getting in position for their entrance.

And one day they would.

But until that day arrives, the show must go on.


End file.
